beauty and the cimmerian
by death dealer92
Summary: conan the barbarian is many things, a warrior, a thief, pirate and king enters Disney world


in aquilonia the people mourns the great king name Conan the cimmerian die in old age. but the gods has better plans for the cimmerian as they send to another realm. the cimmerian wake up in the middle of Forrest than puts his sword and look around.

"by crom! what in the hell i am" conan says as he wonders in the Forrest.

in conques the people where happy doing everyday stuff and farming. but there one beautiful girl in town is bella, she is well know that in town but many wants to marry but some find her odd because she still in these books and saying bell can't keep enter the library.

"hello belle! are you here check another book!" librarian say with smile.

"yes! i looking for daring adventures, slaying dragon and saving princess's". belle says with an bright smile.

"here you go!" Liberian says as he past the book.

"thank you!" belle says as she left.

"you're welcome and come again!" Liberian waves.

belle was walking and reading until she bump to Gaston the big shot of the town and a good hunter. bell sigh and knowing she how many time she rejected but he keeps coming for her.

"belle!, i been looking for you and why are you reading books all the time? you should working your future to a good but handsome men like me!" gaston says with arrogant smile.

"well gaston i told you and the answer no, i got returns to my father" belle says as walk past Gaston.

"_one day belle you will be mine" _Gaston says with evil smile.

in the Forrest, conan walks and see a house as he walk forward and conan enter the house, he break the door in look around for food or gold. Conan never see marvelous machine like clocks which it made him curious as he look at clock. when about to touch the clock, then hears a woman breath in shock and conan turns around than see a beautiful brown hair girl, name belle. as belle look at the dark haired man with loin cloth and have body a greek god which made her blush and what interested her is the blues eyes of his.

"woman! is this your house?" conan says making belle shake out of here thoughts.

"y..yes it is my house and why you are here?" Belle ask in nervous.

"looking gold and food than other that i will move on from this world" conan answer.

"well you can't go you you...naked in town. you say from different world?" belle ask in wonder.

"yes girl i from a different world and you problem have what i a wear?" conan ask.

"No no no no! it that people look the other way like bringing attention" belle answer an nervous smile.

"Don't care what they think" conan said as his stomach growl as belle smile.

"if you stay here and put clothes on, i will cook a delicious meal" belle say kindly making the cimmerian sigh and defeated.

"by crom fine!" conan growls.

few minutes later Conan put on working clothes that fit him than he sit on the table as he ready to eat like a king than belle brings the pie. but when the young cimmerian about touch the pie, the French girl pops his hand and said "uh uh" making conan growls.

"there you go!" bell says with an smile as she give a piece of pie to conan. Conan look at the pie than eat it, than widened with disbelief that the gods bless this woman with divine cooking.

"by crom! this is delicious, the tast of the gods!" conan shout as he rise his fist in air.

"hehe thanks" belle say with smile and she blushed, "but what your name?"

"conan" conan answer.

" my name is belle" bell smile brightly, "what you are from "

"cimmeria" Conan answers

"what cimmeria?" bell ask in curious.

"it a frozen plain from the north of hyboria" conan take another bite of his pie.

"okay..." belle smile nervously.

when two the eat the pie they hear a door opening.

"hello belle i am and...oh! you have company well" Maurice said with smirk.

"yes daddy and i want you to meet conan, Conan this my father Maurice" said Belle smile brightly.

"hello young man" Maurice said as a offer a hand to conan.

"hello" conan said he shakes the old man hands.

"he will be staying in a few days" bell said

"oh i see and i might another man who help me of my invention" Maurice said.

"by crom, what invention" conan ask.

**there you have it, sadly there isn't more conan crossover but you should look at goblin Slayer and conan crossover Because it good, it great and it freaking always. i put conan in a Disney world, i was gonna put Ariel or elsa as conan love interested but i chose bell, which she classic. until then crom guide you my friends.**


End file.
